Lily's Diary
by littlebit3
Summary: Lily's Diaries-In their 5th year-She flits from guy to guy and now she's with Remus...
1. Remus--the gorgeous blond

September 1, 1974  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I saw him. Remus Lupin. He's gorgeous. Black hair and dark eyes that made me feel like I was floating when he looked at me. I wish I had been floating. Alan wouldn't have been able to tackle me to the ground and make me look like an idiot. Remus walked over to me and helped me stand. He grinned as I readjusted my top, which was in a very weird position. I smiled back and Alan, who I think got the point, got on the train.  
  
Remus took my hand and we found an empty compartment. We talked for a while. He's also in 5th year, likes the stars and moon and is VERY popular. Good catch Lil. After a while, we became quiet. Then I leaned in and BAM and compartment door slammed open.  
  
Potter came in. I should explain. Potter and I, well, hate each other. And we have since first year when he pushed me from the boat into the freezing cold water, as a joke. I ended up flipping our boat and not only getting James wet but also the two girls that had been cooing over him. It was hilarious. I thought I would die from laughing at the two girls trying to crawl on top of James' head (practically drowning him) trying to stay dry. He was even a player back then. Ever since then, it's been war.  
  
He looked at us then came in with Black (I don't really know him that well) and locked the door. He was sweaty and panting, like he had just run away from something. 'What'd you do?' Remus said, laughing. 'Nothing,' Potter said, then as three pairs of running footsteps passed he said, 'much.' He grinned and sat down next to me. Sirius sat down next to Remus. Remus looked at me then moved his head, and I understood. I left the compartment saying,' I'm gonna go find some of my real friends.'  
  
I waited outside and in a few minutes Remus joined me. I smiled at him and we went searching for another compartment. We found one in the middle of the train. Remus walked in first and I locked the door.  
  
I should explain something. I make-out a lot with guys, but I'm not into that whole sex thing, like a lot of my girlfriends are. I'm kinda like a player. Except Black and Potter switch way more than I do. I try to be nice and all my relationships last about a month or two. I don't want to sound self-centred, but most of the guys in Gryffindor want me.  
  
I'm not the one that says I'm gorgeous and talented. My dad told me that I am. I'm daddy's little princess, much to my sister's, Petunia, disappointment. My hair is waist long, brownish red and I have green eyes. My skin is flawless. I'm 105 pounds (50 kg.) and 5'3" (159 cm) and I figure that if I'm young and beautiful I might as well have fun before I settle down. Am I a b****?  
  
Anyway, I locked the compartment door and smiled. He was kinda nervous. I actually liked him. I mean, really liked. He was so adorable. I walked over to him and kissed him. I'll spare you all the mush-kiss stuff, but I have to add that we are both really good kissers. (  
  
After about an hour the train stopped (we didn't even hear the loudspeaker saying that the train would be there in 5 minutes, hehehe) and we quickly threw our robes over our heads and ran out onto the platform.  
  
I got into one of the horseless carriages, not really expecting him to follow, but he did! And Black and Potter got in too. They all ignored me, talking about Quidditch. I didn't really care; I wanted to think anyway.  
  
The Opening Feast was normal, so was the Sorting. Remus put his arm around me when we left the  
  
Hall and Snape looked at him with utter loathing. (He hit on me last year. like five times! He  
  
wouldn't take no for an answer. I absolutely won't date or fool around with Slytherins).  
  
Anyway, everyone floated up to bed, eventually (except me and Remus, Black and Potter), me and  
  
Remus made out some more, before I went to bed. As I closed my dormitory door I heard Potter  
  
say to Remus, 'Good catch.'  
  
I grinned and closed the door.  
  
Lily Evans  
  
Littlebit's Letter: Stupid right? Whatever, I'm tired and I tried. Anyway, flame me, review me, anything counts. Sorry I made her be such a slut. What do you think? 


	2. Remus and I

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise is J.K.'s! I wish I were rich!  
  
September 15, 1974  
  
I want to piss off my parents. So I'm thinking about getting my belly button pierced. We're no allowed to have nose or eye rings at Hogwarts. Anything visible, they say, isn't allowed. Piercing, I mean. But this isn't visible is it? Only in the summer…  
  
My parents are so proud that I'm a witch that they don't even notice when I do something wrong. Or bad. It kind of annoys me. They're always so busy with work that when I'm home they don't really notice me. They kind of forget about me.  
  
Like in 2nd year when I came back from Hogwarts for the summer. I stood on the platform and waited for them to come to pick me up. I had told them to pick me up today. I wasn't really worried because they were probably at work or in traffic and on their way to get me. So I waited and waited and…waited. Finally when it started to get dark, I went behind the bathrooms and stuck out my right arm. I ended up taking the Knight Bus home.  
  
I didn't have a key, so I rang the doorbell. Our butler answered the door (I should probably mention that we are very rich…I hope I don't sound like a snob…We inherited Granddaddy's fortune when he died, and my mum and dad are both very good at their jobs).  
  
The butler looked surprised to see me. He was dressed in jeans and a white T-shirt and I could hear loud music playing from the living room. My parents wouldn't have allowed it.  
  
'Hi Lily! Come in, how are you? let me get your stuff,' he said smiling.  
  
The servants are afraid of my parents, but they love me. Why they were dressed in casual clothes that I know my parents would never allow was a surprise to me. 'So, what's going on here?' I asked closing the front door. Fredrick (our butler) pressed a button and there was a loud noise.  
  
The music suddenly stopped and the servants came running out of the living room. 'Are they back?' shouted Mary, one of the best friends I could ever have. Since our house and yard were big and large I didn't really have a chance to meet real friends or new people, so I was really good friends with the servants. They all caught sight of me and there was a rush to hug me. After I had almost been choked to death Mary said, ' What are you doing home? Its another month before you end school, isn't it?'  
  
'Er, no, that's regular boarding school, I ended today and have been waiting at the train depot from 11:00 o'clock in the morning.' They looked slightly surprised, then Mary said,' Oh you poor thing! Come here, let's get you some food.' She took my hand and led me to the kitchen, the others followed (we have about 30 servants, so it was a pretty big group).  
  
I ate and talked and found out that my family had gone to the Bahamas for 3 weeks. They had left this evening at 8:00. I should mention that it was only nine o'clock.  
  
I eventually went to the West Wing alone, while the servants stayed up and had fun. I told them that I didn't mind the noise (I couldn't hear anything from the West Wing) and they could dress however they wanted to and do what ever they want. They thanked me profusely and set me up to bed with, 'Call if you need anything.'  
  
My family arrived three weeks later, to a perfectly clean house and me. All I got was, 'Sorry, we forgot. But you got on all right didn't you? We're so proud of you,' from my father.  
  
Since our house was huge I never saw much of them. My parents always go to work early in the morning; I never woke up until about noon. Then I'd go riding on the horses or something. Petunia is always in her room with her hippie friends, experimenting with some new drug or something. My parents don't release what she's doing because they never come to our Wing and we hardly have dinner together…  
  
Anyway, back to my story. Remus and I have been messing around for about 2 weeks. This past weekend (it's Monday now) he went to London to visit his sick mother. Potter, Black and Pettigrew had also been away that weekend, or maybe they hadn't, no one saw them at least. Today they were sitting in the Hall at breakfast looking very tired. I said hi and ate breakfast while the others just picked at their food.  
  
After breakfast we walked down to the 5th Greenhouse. Mrs. Greensprout was waiting for us. She droned on and didn't see Remus, who was falling asleep at his table. She did see Sirius, who was flicking pieces of paper at James, who looked bored out of his mind.  
  
'Mr. Black!' she snapped,' 5 points from Gryffindor! I will not tolerate such nonsense!'  
  
I was sitting 2 tables away from Sirius, but I heard him mumble,' Well, it must be that time of the month again.' Mrs. Greensprout also happened to hear that and turned around and slowly walked toward him.  
  
'Detention,' she almost whispered.  
  
She spun on her heel and marched back to the front of the class. Black grinned. He already had detention for the next 2 months. Potter and Black were trying to get the most detentions possible.  
  
After the lesson was over I started walking back to the castle alone. Remus came up behind me and slung his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek. We weren't exactly dating, but he knew that--and my "rules".  
  
Black and Potter came up behind us. Pettigrew was off with one of his smaller friends.  
  
'See, the woman is an interesting creature. You are never able to figure out what's going on inside her head,' Black was telling Potter. I could tell in his voice that he was trying to get a rise out of me,' take this one for instance,' he said hitting my back playfully,' they're ok, but once a month…' Black turned on his spooky voice,' something bad happens. It even happens to the best,' he finished. I turned my head and smiled. I really didn't want to start arguing about nothing. He smiled his fake innocent smile at me. We walked up the stairs; Remus holding my hand; Potter pretending to throw up and Black saying,' No public affection! No public affection!'  
  
There was a big group of people in front of the castle doors and we finally made it to the front. 'Hogsmeade, boring,' James said. 'I'm going,' I said gleefully. I had the perfect plan in my mind. 'Ok, count me in,' Remus said. The others agreed to come too. We walked into the castle together. It was weird, after that they started hanging out with me a lot more.  
  
The weekend came quickly and soon we found ourselves at the Three Broomsticks, drinking Butterbeers. I eventually left the boys saying,' I'm going for a little walk. I'll be back in 10 minutes.' They were talking about Quidditch and only nodded.  
  
I left the Three Broomsticks and turned onto a small alley right after Zonko's jokeshop. I stepped into a little shop and the boy behind the counter said,' Hi, how have you been?' I smiled.  
  
-Lily Evans-  
  
Littlebit's Letter: Thanx to fire enchantment, O'Haragal and Dynamite Rave (you're right about Remus' hair color! I completely forgot. Thanx for correcting!). Thank you guys for reading and reviewing!! 


End file.
